Don't you remember
by lovely akemi
Summary: Serie de One shots Touken/Haika
1. Chapter 1

-Puedes tomar el libro que quieras-

-¿Eh?- el investigador, sobresaltado, dirigió su mirada a esa hermosa joven de sonrisa triste, su expresión se mostraba ansiosa, parecía interesada en que libro escogería.

-Gracias- Replicó él, devolviéndole una cálida sonrisa. Tomó el libro entre sus manos y se dirigió a una mesa ubicada a un rincón del Café.

Sasaki Haise tenía un hobby, probar todas las cafeterías que pudiera en su tiempo libre, era como si buscara algo que no encontraba en ningún café, tal vez una aroma particular o un sabor especial, y por alguna razón lo había encontrado en :Re, y desde que llegó a esa cafetería, no había intentado ir a ninguna otra, se había prendado de un sabor único y nostálgico, el mejor café que había probado en su vida, y solo era preparado por las manos de esa chica.

De vez en cuando, despegaba los ojos de aquel libro, para contemplarla, iba ágilmente de un lugar a otro, atendiendo a sus clientes, a algunos los trataba con familiaridad, sonriéndoles abiertamente, eso le provocaba una ligera molestia, deseaba que sonriera así para él, pero no tenía ese privilegio, solo tenía ese sentimiento que le gritaba que aquella mujer había sido parte muy importante de su vida.

También conocía su nombre, fue en una de las tantas tardes, donde, luego de una investigación, Ginshi sugirió ir a :Re por un café antes de volver a casa, todos los quinx estuvieron deacuerdo, excepto Urie, que quiso adelantarse, para entrenar solo.

_-El café está excelente como siempre- Expresó complacido Mutsuki, lo cual hizo que la hermosa mesera esbozara una sonrisa mientras tomaba la bandeja con la intención de retirarse, y Haise no podía dejar de mirarla-_

_-Tienes razón-Acotó Ginshi-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó dirigiéndose a la amable mesera, y ésta miró de reojo a Sasaki antes de responder._

_-Kirishima Touka- El mentor del escuadrón Quinx sintió como, abruptamente, algo dentro de él se alteraba, y por una fracción de segundo, correspondió a esa mirada. Una pequeña peliazul que llevaba dos coletas se interpuso entre ellos._

_-Y ¿Tienes novio?- preguntó mirando a los ojos a una incómoda mesera, ansiosa por una respuesta._

_-Saiko, tonta ya siéntate- La regaño su compañero pelianaranjado, mientras le jalaba la oreja. Yomo apareció, llamando la atención de Touka, salvándola de aquella penosa situación, que casi parecía un Deja vu, aquel pensamiento la hizo sonreir, hizo una leve reverencia para luego retirarse junto a su "hermano"._

_-Kirishima… Touka- susurro Haise mientras la miraba alejarse, aquel nombrese deslizó por sus labios con tanta familiaridad, que quedó impresionado._

Ya se hacía tarde, así se dispuso a retirarse, prometiendo devolver el libro al día siguiente, la peliazul le dirigió una sonrisa, indicándole que lo leyera con calma, el joven investigador tomó su abrigo y salió del lugar. Cuando llegó a su casa, dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se dispuso a cocinar, Tooru se ofreció para ayudarle, a lo que él aceptó gustoso, y fue inevitable pensar en lo mucho que amaba la vida cotidiana con sus _niños,_ desde las discusiones diarias por la comida, la televisión, el entrenamiento, sus salidas o el trabajo, la vida con ellos resultaba ser agradable y divertida, y los apreciaba a todos como _su nueva familia, _aunque una parte de él deseaba recordar, y conocer más acerca de su pasado, tenía miedo de perder todo lo que había logrado estos tres años, desde su lugar en el CCG hasta su "familia".

_**-Aunque todo esto sea falso, aún así, ¿Está bien para ti?, que patético- **_cada noche, antes de dormirse, una voz en su cabeza le repetía esas palabras, aunque tratara de ignorarlo, él estaba ahí, y a veces, hasta lograba hacerlo dudar, ¿Qué daño podría hacer si dejara todo tal como está?, no, probablemente se arrepentiría y las dudas no lo dejarían en paz, pero le gustaba su actual vida, no quería dejarla, y así comenzaba su interminable dilema interno.

Al día siguiente, cuando comenzaba a amanecer, preparó el desayuno y despertó a sus subordinados para entrenar, Tooru se levantó enseguida, mientras Ginshi arrastraba a una dormida Saiko por las escaleras, Urie se animó a participar del entrenamiento, mas bien, para burlarse de los pobres intentos de Sasaki por enseñarles a combatir.

Por la tarde, se dirigieron al ccg, a recopilar datos para su próxima investigación, al parecer el Aogiri había comenzado a moverse otra vez, se reportaron múltiples víctimas, y Mado le encargó personalmente de asignarle aquella misión al nivel uno Sasaki, y en la sala de reuniones, llevaban varias horas bosquejando la estrategia a seguir.

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy- Concluyó la mentora de Sasaki- Mañana nos reuniremos a las diez para continuar y convocaré al escuadrón dos, ¿Preguntas?- Ante la negativa de los presentes, se levantó para retirarse.

-Nos veremos mañana- El escuadrón Quinx se levantó y se despidió con una reverencia.

-Entonces… ¿No habrá entrenamiento mañana?- Preguntó la pequeña de coletas, con una media sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Saiko- contestó su mentor, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza- Si no podemos entrenar en la mañana, lo haremos en la noche- ante tal respuesta, a la pequeña le caían cascadas de lágrimas por sus ojos, mientras Tooru sonreía con aquella escena.

Cuando Al fin llegaron a casa, Sasaki vió que, sobre la mesa, reposaba el libro que tomó prestado de la cafetería, y que se comprometió a devolver ese día, miró la hora, las ocho, si se apresuraba, tal vez llegaría antes de que cierren, tomó el libro y se dirigió a la salida.

-Debo salir un momento-

-¿Eh? Pero Sassan ¿A dónde vas?-

-Debo devolver un libro, enseguida regreso-

-pero ¿Qué comeremos?- Preguntó Saiko, cuya respuesta no alcanzó a escuchar, ya que Haise ya había abandonado la casa.

El investigador tomó un taxi y se dirigió a la cafetería, miró la portada del libro, _takatsuki sen,_ era su autor favorito, una pena que no haya alcanzado a leerlo, pero así tenía una excusa para volver a :Re de vez en cuando, se sorprendió por tener esa clase de pensamientos, además ¿Por qué los tenía?, ¿Por qué siempre deseaba volver? Acaso ¿Era sólo por el café? O era…

-Ya llegamos- tan disperso iba, que no notó que el viaje ya había concluido, y mientras pagaba, vió como la bella salía de la cafetería y se disponía a irse.

-¡Kirishima-san!- exclamó Sasaki, llamando la atención de la joven, quién volteó impresionada al verlo acercarse.

-Ah, lo siento- le respondió-¿Viene por un café?- a lo que el joven sonrió nerviosamente.

-Eh, no… yo vine a devolver este libro que tomé ayer- contestó mientras le acercaba la novela.

-oh, pero no era necesario- Repuso la peliazul- podías devolverlo cuando quisieras- señaló la joven.

-No, está bien, puedo volver otro día para terminarlo- afirmó y Touka aceptó el libro, _él es una paloma ahora, tal vez no sea buena idea tomar sus visitas tan a la ligera,_ eso era lo que Yomo le había dicho, pero a ella le gustaban sus visitas, sentir su presencia de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Vas a tu casa?- preguntó Haise, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-No, voy a casa de una compañera para estudiar- respondió- vive cerca de aquí.

-Te acompañaré entonces- Touka asintió y comenzaron a caminar, muy despacio, intentando alargar el camino.

-Entonces, ¿Estudias?-

-Sí, estudio Biología, en la universidad de Kamii-

-¿¡Eh, de verdad!?- Se impresionó el joven- He oído que es muy difícil entrar ahí.

-Sí, lo es-Afirmó la peliazul, recordando las interminables horas de estudio

Había demasiadas cosas que Touka necesitaba preguntarle, tantas dudas que aclarar, pero siguió el consejo de Yomo y decidió no presionar las cosas, pero el destino le había otorgado una oportunidad que no deseaba desaprovechar, tenía miedo de conocer algunas de las respuestas, estaba nerviosa por la reacción del joven, introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos tratando ocultar su ansiedad, debía ir con calma y seleccionar las palabras adecuadas, y se decidió a preguntar.

-Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas de investigador-

-Em…-pensó un momento- más o menos tres años.-

-Ya veo, y… siempre-continuó- ¿Siempre quisiste ser un investigador?

-Pues, no sabría decirte, lo soy desde que puedo recordar- Respondió Haise, aunque aquella respuesta sonó bastante ambigua, por lo que la peliazul lo miró expectante, invitándolo a continuar.

-es que… ocurrió un incidente y yo… perdí la memoria, no recuerdo absolutamente nada antes de los últimos tres años.-Finalizó con una mirada triste fijada en el suelo, por lo que la peliazul se culpó por tratar de insistir.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó- te recordé algo muy triste.

-ah… ¡no, no es así, no te preocupes!-Exclamó el joven, mientras agitaba sus manos, reafirmando una negativa.

-Verás, es cierto que no puedo recordar nada, pero aún así estoy bien, me gusta la vida que llevo-Esto último llamó la atención de la hermosa joven.

-Tengo una especie de familia y amigos a quienes aprecio, y un trabajo con el que estoy a gusto, hay cosas con las que no estoy de acuerdo, como en cualquier trabajo supongo- Sonrió y miró al oscuro cielo, donde las nubes impedían ver las estrellas, Touka lo escuchaba atentamente.

-Aquellos chicos- Continuó- son mi familia, viven conmigo, a veces es difícil lidiar con ellos, pero me encanta ser su mentor, y también están Arima y Mado- Touka palideció al escuchar estos nombres y sus manos se empuñaron en señal de tensión, _ellos ¿A cuántos de sus amigos habían asesinado?_

\- Ellos me han enseñado mucho, y es gracias a ellos que soy quién soy ahora-

Ahora entendía muchas cosas, la peliazul dirigió su mirada al suelo, y sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, mientras el investigador llevaba una mano hacia su mentón, como solía hacer su madre, para decir…

-Soy muy feliz con la vida que llevo ahora, que no importa si no logro recordar mi pasado-

Tan ensimismados estaban en aquella plática que no notaron cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer fuerte y repentinamente, de pronto, Touka detuvo su caminata en seco, y se paró frente a Haise.

-Es aquí- Señaló la mesera, frente a un Hotel, levantó su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Gracias por acompañarme- Y Haise quedó prendado de sus ojos, donde las lágrimas se confundieron con las gotas de lluvia. La joven dio una pequeña reverencia con suma formalidad.

-Adiós- Finalizó, para entrar rápidamente al edificio, y Sasaki se quedó en su lugar, observándola irse, hasta que la perdió de vista.

Caminó rápidamente, sin mirar atrás, atravesó el vestíbulo para llegar al baño, donde se encerró para romper a llorar, sus piernas perdieron fuerza y cayó al suelo, sus palabras se repetían en su mente una y otra vez…

_Él ahora estaba bien y feliz, eso era todo lo que importaba, o al menos, así debía ser, él logró escapar de todo el sufrimiento de su vida pasada y no solo eso, pudo empezar denuevo, con personas que considera su familia, él es feliz, él mismo lo dijo… ¿Qué importa que ahora sea su enemigo?, ¿Qué importa que ya no la recuerde?, ¿Qué importa que ahora deba esforzarse para alejarse de él? Las cosas serían mejor así, ¿no?, tal y como están, los sollozos se acentuaban más y más, no podía controlarlos, ¡Qué egoísta fue al mantener la esperanza en que sus memorias volvieran algún día!, eso sería demasiado doloroso para él…_

Sasaki se preparaba para dormir, con una pequeña punzada de dolor y arrepentimiento en el pecho, por alguna razón sentía que había cometido un terrible error, tal vez por la forma en que la joven lo miró al despedirse, se veía tan triste, que si no hubiese estado lloviendo, el juraría que eran lágrimas las que caían por su rostro.

-Kirishima… Touka- y se durmió… susurrando su nombre.


	2. Visita indeseada

**Visita indeseada**

-Haise, ¿Dónde vas?- Preguntó un hombre peliblanco, haciendo voltear al joven.

-Arima- Respondió- solo voy por un café- sonrió despreocupado.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-Preguntó el más alto, portaba un maletín y abrigo idéntico al de Sasaki, y se acercó a éste al ver que le mostró una abierta sonrisa.

-Claro-

Embarcaron el ascensor, y bajaron hasta el primer piso, lo cual extrañó al mayor, la cafetería se encontraba en el quinto piso, pero al contrario, caminó junto a Haise a la salida del edificio del CCG.

-Creí que íbamos por un café- señaló con un semblante confuso.

-Iremos por un café, pero no cualquier café- Aclaró el joven investigador, complacido por lograr sorprender a su mentor.-Confía en mí, te gustará- Aseguró.

Sasaki quiso buscar un taxi, pero el chofer de Arima insistió en llevarlos, así que luego de unas indicaciones, se dirigieron a :Re, durante el viaje, el investigador más joven no paraba de hablar, acerca de muchas cosas, eran escazas las oportunidades para hablar con Arima, a quién cosideraba su "padre", hablaba atropelladamente acerca del trabajo, la casa, sus "niños" y sobre el café que lo invitaría a probar. Arima solo lo observaba con una diminuta sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, poniendo atención a cada palabra y asintiendo de vez en cuando, sabía de la fijación que tenía Haise por recorrer cafeterías, pero desde hace un tiempo, solo iba a una…

_Parece ser… que encontró lo que buscaba_-Pensó

-Es aquí- Señaló Sasaki.

-¿:RE?-susurró Arima- ¿Es aquí donde haz estado viniendo?

-A… algo así- Respondió con una nerviosa sonrisa.

Bajaron del auto y se dispusieron a entrar, Haise iba primero para abrir la puerta, giró la manilla y el sonido de una campanilla anunció la llegada de nuevos clientes.

-Bienvenidos- Los recibió una niña, de unos dieciséis años, con una leve inclinación, les indicó una mesa para ambos.

-Se ve que es… agradable- Señaló el peliblanco, y de verdad lo pensaba, el ambiente era encantador, su decoración, la estantería repleta de libros y la suave música que se oía, sin dejar de mencionar el exquisito aroma que sintió apenas entró.

-Lo es, te dije que te gustaría venir- Sonrió complacido.

-Esos libros de ahí, son los que te gustan ¿No?- Preguntó mirando unos estantes.

-Eh, sí, son esos, puedes tomar uno si quieres- Contestó despreocupado, estaba absorto mirando a su alrededor, habían más clientes además de ellos, pero él parecía buscar algo en específico, Arima lo notó, pero no dijo nada y solo se levantó para observar la estantería más de cerca, reconocía algunos de los títulos porque Haise se los llevaba, eligió una, el nombre de _Takatsuki Sen_ aparecía en la portada, dio una media sonrisa, satisfecho con su elección y volvió a la mesa, donde el joven investigador continuaba con la mirada inquieta, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-Haise- Dijo para llamar su atención, a lo que el aludido se sobresaltó.

-um… si-

-¿Qué piensas de ésta novela?- Preguntó, mostrando la cubierta del libro.

-¡Ah!, bueno, es algo complicada de entender, la historia es muy buena, pero deberás leerla unas dos veces para entenderla a plenitud-

-Ya veo… ¿Habrá algún problema si me la llevo?-

-No, para nada- Afirmó Sasaki- se lo diré a Kirishima-san-

-¿Kirishima…san?-

Un abruto sonido los sobresaltó, una bandeja estrellándose contra en suelo junto con las tazas de porcelana, ahora destrozadas, y el café se desparramó en el piso, de pie, se encontraba la hermosa mesera quién lucía una miraba aterrorizada fija en aquel hombre alto y peliblanco, sólo fue por una fracción de segundo, pero Haise logró notarlo.

-lo… lo siento mucho- Se disculpó nerviosamente la peliazul, sus manos temblaban, mientras intentaba levantar los pedazos de la fina porcelana rota, la niña, que tomó la orden de Arima y Sasaki se acercó a ayudarla…

-Touka-San, ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Sí… sí, solo… se me resbaló, pero estoy bien- Dijo intentando sonreírle a la joven, pero sólo logró colocarse aún más nerviosa por su torpeza- traeré algo para limpiar- Finalizó, saliendo rápidamente.

Una fría sensación recorrió su espalda en cuanto vio a ese hombre, hace tiempo que soñaba con el día en que encontraría al asesino de sus padres, y de tantos de sus conocidos, incluso planeaba la forma en que quería tomar su venganza, pero en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la del peliblanco quedó atónita, su cuerpo se volvió torpe, tembloroso y no atinó a atacarlo, simplemente se paralizó por el miedo, se sintió débil…

Cuando entró a la cocina y azotó la puerta tras de ella, se abrazó a sí misma, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, intentado calmarse y no traspasarle el miedo a sus compañeros, ghoul igual que ella, los había traído de forma similar a como _el viejo _la había salvado, eran jóvenes y seguramente no tenían idea de quién era _él, _tal vez Yomo-san…

-_Yomo-San- ¿_Qué pasaría si él se encuentra con Arima?, sabía que ellos habían tenido un combate en el pasado, y que a duras penas había logrado escapar, si Yomo-san no había logrado vencerlo ¿Cómo podría ella?, era imposible, y si Kaneki resultaba estar en su contra también eso lo hacía aún más difícil-_No, no puedo enfrentarlos…_

Pero tampoco podía permitir que alguien los enfrentara, afortunadamente Yomo-san había ido a "recolectar" cadáveres para los Ghoul que nos visitaban, _y para nosotros,_ debía retrasar su llegada, si regresaba antes de que Arima se retire de la cafetería entonces… tal vez no logre controlarse, y si combaten y…

_-¡No!-_ Touka tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, imaginando como sería perder a Yomo, su "_hermano"_. Ya había perdido a sus padres, a Ayato, al viejo Yoshimura, sus amigos, hinami y a… _Kaneki_, todo eso había sido muy doloroso, pero de alguna forma, la esperanza a logrado mantenerla firme, no podía arriesgarlo…

-Touka-san… ¿Se encuentra bien?- La tranquila voz de la joven mesera la sacó de sus pensamientos, trató de componerse y tratar de explicar la situación.

-Sí, no te preocupes, solo estoy algo nerviosa, es todo- Respondió, tratando de sonreírle.

-Es por ese hombre ¿Verdad?... ¿Él también es una paloma?-

-Lo es, pero no es importante ahora, estaremos bien, no te preocupes- La tranquiló, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, y la ayudó, rápidamente, a preparar la orden, necesitaba hacer una llamada…

-Touka-

-Eh… Yomo-san ¿Ya terminó con la _recolección_?- Preguntó la peliazul, intentando sonar calmada.

-Ya casi, ¿Por qué?-

-Es que… se nos acabó el café en grano, ¿Podrías ir por más?-

-…-

-Y también mandé a limpiar su uniforme, y el de los demás, ya está todo pagado así que solo debe recogerlo-

\- …Está bien-

Touka suspiró aliviada, eso lo mantendrá ocupado por un rato, su compañera acababa de salir con la orden para Arima y espera que la ingiriera pronto y se fuera…

-Aquí está su orden, perdón por la demora-

-Está bien- Sonrió Haise- Kirishima-san ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Eh… si es que…-Tartamudeo la mesera- ha tenido muchos exámenes en la universidad y… está algo nerviosa.

-Ya veo-Suspiró Haise, apenas pudo verla, y ni siquiera pudo hablarle, es más, la mirada de terror que les dirigió, aunque fue por un instante, él pudo verla, y se preguntaba si _había sido correcto haber llevado a Arima a ese lugar…_

_-_Bueno, si no necesitan nada más, me retiro- Dijo la joven, dando una reverencia al retirarse.

-Me gusta-

-¿Eh?-

-El café, tenías razón, no recuerdo haber probado algo así antes.- Expresó complacido.

-Sabía que te gustaría- Dijo Sasaki, emulando una sonrisa, aunque sin éxito.

Los minutos transcurrieron, una tensa Touka desde la cocina esperaba la ida de aquel hombre, mientras, Sasaki no despegaba la mirada de aquella puerta por la que la peliazul se había retirado, Arima y Haise charlaban acerca de varios temas relacionados con el CCG, mientras degustaban su café, algo oprimía el pecho del joven investigador, una sensación que lo sofocaba, como si algo muy malo estuviera a punto de ocurrir, Arima notó la creciente incomodidad de Haise, y sugirió que era hora de volver al trabajo, pagaron y se retiraron del lugar.

Touka salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la ventana, para comprobar si se había ido, y vio como _Kaneki,_ se subía a aquel automóvil también, sus dedos se posaron sobre el vidrio, como tratando de alcanzarlo, tocarlo, y advertirle lo peligroso que era aquel hombre, pero ellos son ahora del mismo bando…

_-Él ahora estaba bien y feliz- _Era lo que se repetía día tras día cuando lo veía entrar a su cafetería, y sentía esas ganas de gritarle quién era realmente, o más bien, quien había sido, y que la recordara, aunque sea a la fuerza… pero no, eso no era correcto. Debían continuar con sus vidas, y ella tenía personas a las que haría todo por proteger, si éste hombre averiguaba lo que era :RE verdaderamente…

Yomo-san tenía razón, es tiempo… de cerrar :RE.


	3. Sentencia (parte 1 )

**Sentencia (parte 1)**

La decisión está tomada, en un principio, RE fue creado para que Kaneki tuviese un lugar al cual regresar, porque ella tenía fe en él, él iba a regresar. Y sucedió, él regresó, aunque no de la forma que ella hubiese esperado. Las cosas son diferentes ahora, la seguridad de Kaneki sería la prioridad, está protegido por _ellos,_ y no sólo eso, se veía feliz… y eso era todo lo que importaba…

A veces, Touka fantaseaba con la idea de que Kaneki cruzaría esa puerta, y la recordaría, y entonces las cosas serían como solían ser, ella prometió dejar de lado su orgullo, y entonces aceptaría los sentimientos que tenía para él, y solo para él. Y se odiaba a sí misma, no dejaba de pensar en ella y sus deseos, ¿Qué pasa con lo que él quiere? Sabía que él no la quería de la misma forma, tenía certeza de eso, él amó a Rize, la chica por la que venía cada tarde a Anteiku, y luego, quedó aún más claro cuando abandonó Anteiku para luchar por su cuenta, ella quiso irse con él, pero _la rechazó_, y eso no fue todo, se llevó a Hinami, la pequeña que era su única compañía, se atrevió a llevársela y ponerla en peligro. Pensar en aquel chico, significaba sufrimiento, dolor, ira y todo eso lo aceptaba, ella lo esperaba, como esas mujeres masoquistas de los doramas de la televisión, esas mujeres estúpidas que tanto odiaba.

Pero él ya no la necesita, él no necesita un lugar al cual volver, Ayato tampoco volvería a ella, tenía sus propios objetivos, y Hinami estaba con él, se había enterado por unos informantes de Yomo-san, la pequeña Hinami estaba tomando sus propias decisiones, y aunque le doliera, ella no intervendría en su vida, cada uno eligió su destino, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió así? Tan sola, abrazándose a sí misma, con el anillo de su madre entre los dedos, observándolo con la mirada vacía, preguntándose una y otra vez si alguien realmente la necesitaba. Si valía la pena seguir escondiéndose, inevitablemente sería encontrada y asesinada, sólo por haber nacido en este mundo. Si no fuera por Yomo-san, y Nishiki, seguramente, se habría rendido hace ya mucho tiempo.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, la limpió rápidamente con el dorso de su mano, se puso de pie y se maldijo por ser tan débil, había mucho que hacer, antes de cerrar Re había que contactar a los ghouls y sus familias, aquellos que eligieron vivir en paz, iban en ocasiones, a buscar "_alimento"_, seguirían abasteciéndolos, pero ahora desde las sombras, ya tenía todo pensado, _sería difícil_, el café era el disfraz perfecto para cumplir esta labor. Pero sentía al CCG muy cerca, demasiado cerca, y no se perdonaría poner en peligro a sus amigos, sólo por el capricho de ella, de ver a Kaneki un par de veces al mes, por unos momentos y luego verlo irse, esa vida tenía que acabarse.

Se preparó para ir a clases, tomó sus libros, hoy tenía laboratorio, con Nishiki, el pelianaranjado impartía un taller obligatorio, por lo tanto, no podría faltar, ese maldito, todas las malditas preguntas de la clase se las hacía a ella, disfrutaba viéndola sufrir. Caminó hasta la universidad, por suerte, quedaba solo a diez minutos de su casa, le gustaba ese pequeño trayecto, caminar lograba despejar su mente y aclaraba sus ideas, planeaba como comunicarle a Yomo-san su decisión, sabía que contaba con él, con cualquier decisión que ella tomara, como cuando quiso abrir esa cafetería, Touka sabía que el peliblanco no disfrutaba atenderlo, _lo hacía por ella_, eso le hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, definitivamente, estaría perdida sin él.

Cuando atravesó la entrada, se dirigió al edificio donde se impartía su clase, y lo que vió en el camino, la dejó helada, era él, Kaneki, parecía bastante interesado en el panel frente a él, el mismo donde Hide colgaba carteles con su fotografía, ¿Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente? Sin quererlo, caminó hacia él, sus piernas parecían tener inteligencia propia, permaneció con la mirada fija hacia el joven investigador, vestía su uniforme del CCG, ese que tanto detestaba, pero no le importó, aceleró el paso, hasta estar junto a él.

-hola- Se atrevió a decir, su voz sonaba muy baja, se preguntaba si la había oído. Y al parecer sí, Sasaki dio un brinco sorprendido, y al verla, tan cerca, no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso.

-h hola-respondió, con una dulce sonrisa, aquella se parecía mucho a las que le dedicaba su padre, y la misma que vivía en el rostro del antiguo Kaneki, al que tanto extrañaba…

-¿Buscas a alguien?, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte- La curiosidad era más grande de lo que esperaba, cuando se trataba de él, quería saberlo todo…

-emm no… digo sí-Respondió algo ansioso-Busco información de alguien…-

Bueno eso no debería ser extraño, una paloma buscando información de los estudiantes sospechosos, deben tener una base de datos con registros de todo el mundo, eso había oído, entonces ¿Por qué venir personalmente? Quiso seguir preguntando, pero no quería parecer impertinente.

-Busco información… de una persona-Continuó, viendo que su anterior respuesta no satisfacía a la peliazul- es para… una investigación-

-ya veo- él estaba ahí buscando Ghouls, algo dentro de ella se quebró, información de quién… ¿Nishiki?, definitivamente no lo ayudaría con eso, o tal vez de ella, tal vez descubrió algo de ella, y su extraña actitud con la visita de Arima la delató.

-La oficina de informaciones está por allá- Dijo señalando el edificio frente a ellos- puedes pedir datos ahí, seguramente podrán ayudarte.- Finalizó, con un intento de sonrisa.

-ya debo irme a clases, nos vemos- quería retirarse rápidamente, no solo debería cerrar Re, tal vez debería dejar la universidad también, aquello sería devastador, una desgracia más para mí, _que mas da…_

-¡Espera!- Haise tomó su mano, y el tiempo pareció detenerse, la calidez que le transmitió fue como un shock de electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo, un estremecimiento se apoderó de ella, quien lentamente volteó para mirarlo a los ojos…

-Es que… yo… emm- se veía nervioso, llevó su otra mano detrás de la cabeza y sonreía- ¿A qué hora sales de clases? Me… me gustaría hablar contigo…

Aún no soltaba su mano, pero la sensación placentera de hace un minuto se esfumó completamente, ¿Hablar de qué?, ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? Si quieres matarme, porque no lo haces ahora, _estúpido Kaneki…_

-¡ah! Lo… lo siento-Dijo el joven de cabello bicolor, al momento que soltaba su mano, tal vez notó su actitud asesina de hace un minuto.

-Salgo en una hora, podrías esperarme en la cafetería de la universidad-

Si, un lugar público sería lo mejor, se sentiría más segura.

-S… sí, ¡Ahí estaré esperándote!-los ojos de Haise brillaban, y no dejaba de sonreír, esa no era la actitud de alguien que pretenda secuestrarte para torturarte y sacarte información, al menos, eso se imaginó ella…

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews! espero que disfruten este capítulo! :D


	4. Sentencia (Parte 2)

Sentencia (parte 2)

Sasaki Haise caminaba con una deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro. Había asistido, en un principio, para una investigación, el nombre de Kaneki Ken había estado persiguiéndolo, acechándolo, ya no sólo en sus sueños, ahora se hacía parte de su vida, una serie de personas, que por diferentes razones encontró en su vida, lo llamaban de esa forma.

Él había decidido dejar esa vida atrás, cuando despertó de aquel coma, y tuvo el repugnante deseo de ingerir carne humana. Desde ese día, de forma inconsciente, dejó a Kaneki Ken, su pasado, atrás. No había descubierto más, de lo que ya sabía, estudiante de literatura, excelentes calificaciones, un estudiante absolutamente normal, lo inquietante fue su forma de desaparecer, un día simplemente esfumó, no tenía familiares, nadie se encargó de buscarlo, excepto una persona, la que supone fue quién colgó un cartel con su fotografía en el muro que había estado viendo, pero ¿Quién?, obviamente, alguien preocupado por su desaparición, tal vez algún amigo, o un profesor, se preguntó si llegaría a averiguarlo.

Agradeció la información obtenida, y se dispuso a recorrer el campus, resultaba extrañamente familiar y nostálgico, parecía desplazarse por instinto, como si reconociera el camino, llegó hasta la biblioteca, y se impresionó con la enorme cantidad de libros, eran demasiados estantes, y todos repletos. Deseaba tener algo así en casa, sintió que amaría vivir en ese lugar. Caminó por el primer pasillo. Y encontró una serie de títulos interesantes, desde historia, hasta cocina, tomó uno de esta última categoría, lo abrió y vio pasar páginas y páginas de distintos platillos, cada vez que preparaba algo, se sentía muy feliz de que sus subordinados lo disfrutaran, los veía comer y se sorprendía al ver como devoraban todo, y él solo pensaba en lo asqueroso que eso saboreaba en su propia boca. ¿Cuál será la comida favorita de _ella_?...

No pudo evitar recordar la "cita" que acordaron, miró la hora, faltaban quince minutos. ¿De qué podría hablarle?, ni siquiera estaba seguro porqué tomó su mano, fue algo automático, hace mucho que no la veía y no quería que se marchara, y solo… lo hizo. Tal vez quiera ir con él a la biblioteca, pero algo le decía que no era buena idea para una cita, ¿Una _cita_?... ¿Era eso realmente?... no, si fuera una cita, la invitaría a cenar, aunque se sentiría incómodo tener que explicarle que él era en realidad un _Ghoul_, y por eso no podría acompañarla a comer, pero que le gustaría observar como ella lo hace… pero ¿Y si se espanta?, y ¿Si huye despavorida, y le dice que no lo quiere volver a ver?, pudo ver la escena en su mente: ella tratando de huir, y Sasaki tratando de decirle que sólo la mitad de él era un ghoul, que no se preocupara, aunque eso no mejoraba nada en realidad… o, tal vez, lo tome bien, puede que ni le dé importancia y entonces él estaría feliz de cocinarle todos los días, lo que ella quisiera.

No sabía el porqué, pero había algo en ella, una cosa que no sabía cómo explicar exactamente, desde que la vio, por primera vez, quería estar a su lado tanto como pudiera, la visitaba siempre que tenía ratos libres, y sólo la observaba trabajar, mientras él pretendía leer una novela, ya que todas las que habían en el estante de :RE, le resultaban familiares, cada vez que le sonreía a un cliente, una molestia lo invadía, así como cada vez que hablaban, por supuesto, de cosas triviales, se sentía muy natural, y también un sentimiento extraño se apoderaba de él, como si… _le debiera algo. _Estaba decidido a conocerla mejor. Hasta había abandonado su hobbie de ir de cafetería en cafetería, tal vez porqué, ya encontró, lo que estaba buscando…

Una estúpida sonrisa adornó su rostro, prefirió ser positivo, y fue a esperarla en una mesa, que estaba justo bajo un árbol, se sentó en ella y jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos… esperaba que todo saliera bien…

Por otro lado, Touka no podía concentrarse en la clase. Cuando entró al laboratorio, Nishiki se acercó a ella, con su particular saludo:

-Touka de mierda, llegas tarde - Le dijo con una sórdida sonrisa- Tal vez deba aumentarte las preguntas del examen que haremos al final de la clase-

-Puto Nishiki- Contestó irritada - No es momento de eso, Kaneki está aquí…-

Aquello bastó para que el pelinaranja cambiara su semblante a uno más serio, se quedó un momento en silencio, esperando que continuara.

-Está buscando información de alguien-

-¿De quién?- contestó, casi en un susurro.

-No lo sé, si lo supiera no estaría tan nerviosa- Afirmó la peliazul, mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo, asegurándose que nadie los escuche-

-Qué extraño, no sé de otro Ghoul aquí, además de tú y yo- contestó pensativo-Y no hemos hecho nada últimamente, ¿Qué crees que busque?-

-No lo sé, pero dijo que quería hablar conmigo después de clases- Decidió contarle todo a Nishiki, a pesar de su "extraña" forma tan despectiva de tratarse, era muy cercano a ella, y confiaba incondicionalmente en él. Por su parte, el Pelinaranja se mostró sorprendido, definitivamente descubrió algo, y si quería hablar a solas con Touka, no era nada bueno…

-Debe haber descubierto algo de la cafetería, tal vez - conjeturó- Yo iré contigo.

-No-Repuso la Peliazul- eso solo aumentaría las sospechas, tal vez desconfíen de ambos, es mejor que crea que no hay conexión entre nosotros –_además eso sería ponerte en peligro a ti también… _quiso decirle, pero entonces Nishiki sabría que ella se preocupaba por él, y su orgullo no podía permitir eso…

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, pero me quedaré cerca, sólo por si acaso - Dijo mientras se acomodaba sus gafas, en señal de exasperación - No creo que intente un ataque o algo así – continuó - con tanta gente alrededor, solo querrá hacerte algunas preguntas-

_Sí, un interrogatorio_, eso era lo que ella había pensado.

-Solo- Continuó -Asegúrate de contestar todo con firmeza, no titubees - Touka solo asintió. Nishiki, también, estaba algo preocupado, aunque jamás lo diría.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a ingresar al laboratorio, y ella fue a su lugar, aunque no puso atención en nada más que al reloj… _mierda… avanza demasiado lento._

Faltaban cinco minutos, planeaba cada posible escenario en su mente, mientras pensaba en respuestas lógicas, más bien, _en mentiras_, que pudieran explicar las cosas, que ella supone, él pudo haber descubierto… esto se estaba tornando muy complicado, si tan sólo le hubiera dado una pista.

Entregó el examen y salió rápidamente, Nishiki tuvo que esperar a que todos terminaran, así que no pudo seguirla, ya la alcanzaría en unos minutos más…

Touka caminaba rápidamente, esperaba que fuera breve, ella sería cortante con sus respuestas, no pensaba entablar una amistad con él, ni pretender ser amable, si no podía recordar nada, entonces sería delicado involucrarse con _una paloma_, por más que lo desee, eso sería peligroso para todos los ghoul que protegían en :RE.

Pudo verlo, estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, su rostro se apoyaba en una de sus manos, mientras observaba a su alrededor, tenía el mismo semblante inocente, y esa estúpida sonrisa adornando su rostro… la peliazul sintió un enorme deseo de correr a golpearlo, para luego abrazarlo, gritarle lo preocupados que estaban por él, y luego golpearlo nuevamente… pero debía controlarse_, todo acabaría muy pronto_…

Se sentó bruscamente frente a él, con una mirada fría se concentró muy bien en cada palabra que diría, Haise estaba algo distraído, y se sorprendió cuando la vio llegar…

-H hola- Dijo Sonriendo, algo nervioso, sentía un aura muy extraña por parte de la chica, muy diferente a la de hace un rato, _tal vez tuvo algún problema en clases, _pensó.

-¿Encontraste, lo que viniste a buscar?- Touka estaba algo ansiosa, quería ir al grano, no le gustaba ir con rodeos.

\- emm, no – Respondió, desviando la mirada – No era lo que yo esperaba, supongo.

Esa respuesta la descolocó, ¿A qué se refería exactamente?, ¿A quién? Más bien, pudo ver como Nishiki se sentaba, con un libro, en la mesa junto a ellos, y sintió una pequeña angustia, tal vez llegaban muy lejos con esta desconfianza hacia Kaneki...

-Y… ¿Co cómo estuvo tu clase?- Preguntó el investigador_,_ sorprendiendo a la peliazul.

\- bien, aunque… algo aburrida- Contestó, mirando al pelinaranja por el rabillo del ojo, el cual le mostró el dedo medio por sobre el libro que estaba "leyendo".

-Pero no me citaste aquí para hablar sobre mis clases ¿No?- Se atrevió a decir. Sasaki estaba algo confundido por el cambio de actitud en la mesera, y la mirada que le dedicaba, estaba algo… tosca, le resultaba familiar, lo cual era extraño, tratándose de la dulce mesera de la cafetería, y quedó en blanco.

-emm… yo, pues- Sonreía nerviosamente, Nishiki lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, y Touka estaba perdiendo la paciencia…

-¿Y bien?- _Escúpelo ya, estúpido Kaneki…_

-Yo… yo solo quería… yo- Titubeaba.

Ésta era la torpe actitud del Kaneki de siempre, al menos, desde el punto de vista de Nishiki… _Este es el peor interrogatorio del mundo… a no ser que…_ Una sonrisa irónica se posó en su rostro, mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-Yo, quería invitarte a salir… co como una cita-Dijo finalmente, su rostro estaba encendido y cerró los ojos, evitando la mirada de la chica, quién estaba absolutamente en shock por esa respuesta, miró a Nishiki, quién se cubrió la boca para evitar reírse, mientras se levantaba para retirarse del lugar, no había nada por lo cual preocuparse, al menos por ahora…

Touka estaba impactada, realmente escuchó bien… ¿Una cita?, ¿Con Kaneki?, si esto hubiera pasado hace unos cuatro años, posiblemente, habría aceptado, pero ahora todo era distinto, la situación actual que vivían, era _en extremo _diferente, su rostro comenzaba a arder, había planeado una serie de escenario diferentes, pero ninguno se parecía, ni remotamente, a este.

-¿Y… y bien?- Sasaki abrió los ojos, mirando a la chica, esperando una respuesta.

-¡¿Eh?!-

-¿A… aceptas?-

-Y yo…- Ahora era ella quien titubeaba, y él estaba aún más nervioso, si es que eso era posible.

\- s si no quieres… está bien, nunca pregunté si tienes novio o…-

-No es eso…- Se apresuró a decir, y pronto cubrió su boca con sus manos, solo debía decirle que No, porque le costaba tanto trabajo…

-es que yo… nunca eh tenido una cita- ¡¿_enserio?! ¡¿Eso fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir?!_

-¡¿De… de verdad?!... me cuesta trabajo creer eso- Contentó algo sorprendido, que alguien tan hermosa como ella no tuviera novio, era algo para no creer.

-Pues… sí, así es- _Un momento… tal vez esto sea alguna clase de trampa, invitarla a salir, para sacar algo de información, tal vez descubrir que no podía comer, o ponerla en peligro a propósito, o saber a qué personas frecuentaba… oí que trabaja con la hija de Mado… claro, fue muy tonta al pensar que realmente era una "cita", pero en :RE también sabían jugar sus cartas, habían realizado sus movimientos desde las sombras, y tenían informantes en todas partes, pero no en el CCG… tal vez la cafetería no deba ser cerrada… por el momento._

-Está bien-

-¿Eh?-

-Que sí- Respondió, ahora más compuesta- Sí quiero salir contigo.

No sabía exactamente en qué se estaba metiendo, tenía claro que Kaneki estaba siendo manipulado, pero había decidido no entrometerse en su nueva vida, dejarían que él se diera cuenta por sí mismo, cuál bando estaba en lo correcto… pero también reconoce que esto, iba a ser muy interesante…

¿Quién engañaría a quién?

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews, me animan a continuar con este Fic, espero que disfruten este capítulo!


End file.
